Miracle Moms
by TheStormstrike
Summary: Raven Queen wakes up to discover the fruit of her friendship with Apple White. Can a princess and her villain raise a child together? May contain suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was the light peck of something solid on the window that made Raven wake up. First, she had thought it was something in her dreams but then, when the noise had happened to continue, it appeared to be something outside of her misty world of slumber. Was someone throwing rocks at their window again? It would not be the first time a guy did that to get to talk to Apple.

Raven angrily pulled her covers to the side, rose from the bed, put on her furry black bat slippers and made her way to the window. Whoever was below the window might have wanted to talk to Apple but now they had to deal with Raven… and the daughter of the Evil Queen was surely not in a great mood this morning.

"What is it?!" Raven yelled fiercely as she opened the window in one powerful movement. What she had not realized was that someone had been right on the other side and that she bashed the heavy glass window right into its head.

"Argh, what the spell?!" yelled an unfamiliar voice, obviously belonging to a nonhuman creature. It had a posh Camelotian accent for some reason, which seemed very exotic to Raven. Then she remembered that she and Apple lived in a high tower and that no one should be able to climb all this way up. Neither she nor Apple had hair long enough for that.

However, a white-feathered animal quickly came into Raven's view and she realized that it was a large, long-legged, long-necked bird. It was a stork. It had something in its beak, seemingly a towel or something, and it desperately flapped its wings to keep in mid-air.

"Come inside," Raven heard herself say and amiably stepped to the side. She did not really consider the consequences of bringing the large bird indoors but in the absurdity of the moment, she had just thought acting politely would be the best option.

"That's much better!" declared the stork in a quacking voice and landed safely on the wooden floor in the small room. Raven managed to look beyond the bird's large back and saw that Apple was wide-awake and lying in her bed observing them. When they made eye contact, Raven begged her for help.

"What is going on?" Raven frantically asked the great bird while Apple put on her rose-coloured dressing gown. "Are you lost?"

"Oh dear, I hope not," the stork replied. "That would be hextremely embarrassing. This is Ever After High, right?" It jumped around from one leg to another while still holding the towel in its mouth. It only managed to talk because its beak was so long. Then suddenly, the towel began making a wailing noise like a small child crying and Raven quickly derived a conclusion.

"Is that a baby in that towel?!" Raven asked ghastly "I …- I didn't know babies were actually brought by storks!"

Apple raised her eyebrow at her from the other side of the room. "Then where did you think babies came from then, silly?" she asked as if was the most obvious thing. Raven had had some lascivious ideas but she had never actually been able to talk to anyone about the subject. It seemed all girls her age at been coached by their mothers on this strange matter. However, since Raven's mother had never really been a gold star parent, Raven was pretty much high and dry.

"I take it that you are Miss Apple White and that you are Miss Raven Queen?" the stork asked Apple while Raven was busy contemplating the phenomenon of procreation. This was not possible. She and Apple were both girls. Girls could not have children together. That much she knew.

"This isn't possible. Apple and I are both girls," Raven began sceptically.

"Oh, it's possible. Too aggressive hand-holding will often lead to cases like this one. Do you hold hands often? Did you forget to wear gloves?" the stork wanted to know.

"I… – I mean, yeah, well, I guess we do sometimes but that shouldn't - - "

"Raven, that's where little princes and princesses come from," Apple told her knowingly. "Didn't you know?"

Raven did not have time to answer before the stork had put a board with a piece of paper on it in her hands. It had a lot of text written all over it, something about accepting terms and agreements, but Raven could hardly read the tiny letters. Everything was spinning around and she couldn't concentrate on anything. Was she becoming a parent right now?! Was she and Apple having a child?! What the hex was happening?!

"You just need to sign here, here, here, here and here," the stork said while violently pecking the invoice with its red beak. Raven looked desperately at Apple who was already holding the screaming babe in her arms, seemingly confident in handling a small child.

"I… – I don't - - "

"No refunds!" the stork squawked. Raven felt herself signing her name on the paper while never taking her gaze from the babe in Apple's embrace. This was unreal. When she was finished signing, the stork said something gibberish, which Raven never heard and it must have flown out of the window. Raven was far too busy looking at the little soft face that curiously looked back up at her. It had stopped whining.

"Do you want to hold him?" Apple asked and gently handed Raven the child who was apparently a boy before Raven could say no. As Raven received the babe, she was surprised by its weight but easily got a hold of it. She swept the towel closer around its figure in an attempt to bring it as much warmth and comfort as possible.

"He has your eyes," Apple said and Raven felt her head on her shoulder. As they were sitting there on Apple's bed, Raven stared harder into the eyeholes of the small creature that had started making strange bubble-noises with its mouth. Yes, this was undeniably her child. The questions were endless. How was this possible? What were they supposed to do with it? How should they feed it? Where was it supposed to sleep? What about school and their classes? What about Dexter?

"We better give him a name, don't you think?" Apple said and leaned down to nurse the boy that had started wailing again thanks to Raven's inactiveness.

"Yeah, uhm, yeah, we do. Apple, listen, if I had known - - "

"Shh," Apple hushed and put a finger on Raven's lips. She smiled so oddly calmly at her. "There is no need for that right now. Let's just enjoy this moment, ok?"

Raven only nodded. Apple and their son's body warmth seemed to have a soothing effect on her. She soon found herself rocking the babe gently back and forward and it soon stopped its wailing. This was probably all just a dream and she would wake up any minute now. Any minute now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thanks for the sweet comments on the previous chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in forever but uni is tough, you know!

* * *

After having pinched her arm for two hours straight, Raven finally accepted that this was, in fact, not a dream. There really was a small person in her bedroom. A small baby. It laid there on Apple's bed swept in the towel it had arrived in. Raven didn't know how any of this could be real but it was as real as the bed she was sitting on.

She was a mom now? A mother? Just the word itself was enough to make her shiver. It made her feel so weird, almost icky, knowing that the child was hers. The small person had her blood in its veins. It was just so weird. She silently observed the baby from her side of the room - it was still sleeping peacefully. Honestly, she wasn't even sure what she was supposed to feel. Apple was surprisingly upbeat about the whole thing and was now brushing her teeth in their shared bathroom while humming Lady Perry's latest hit.

Of course she was in good mood, Raven thought. Apple seemed to love it when awful things happened to Raven. Or maybe this was just her way of coping with the sudden realization of their shared parenthood. Apple was in as much trouble as she was, Raven thought. In fact, this was all her fault. She was the one who had known that this could have happened but she had not warned her about the risk of not using protection. Raven almost sort of felt used.

They had to hide it somehow. That was for sure. If any of the teaching staff, especially the Grimms, ever found out, they'd be kicked out of school and maybe be put into jail. Raven tried to imagine living in a dark cell in a deep dungeon guarded by trolls and goblins. No way, Raven thought shivering. They had to get rid of the baby.

"Let's never get rid of this baby! Don't you agree Raven?" Apple said, joyfully walking into their room. She still had toothpaste in the corner of her mouth but Raven didn't say anything because she was still a little shocked and honestly kind of mad.

"I was thinking we could find someone to adopt it," Raven said anyway, vigorously crossing her arms.

"What?!" Apple gasped in a high-pitched whine. "We can't do that! By Gepetto's twirly mustache, he's our son!"

"Stop saying that!" Raven yelled, putting her hands over her ears as if keeping the truth out would make it go away. Apple sat down in front of her. Her eyes only sparkled with hexcstatic light.

"Why? Don't you realize that this is a miracle? We have created life - you and me - together!"

"How in the world of Ever After are you not freaked out by this?"

"Look, Raven, you seriously need to drink a chill potion! I get that you never had an ideal relationship with _your_ mother and I'm really sorry about that, but that doesn't mean that our little prince is going to grow up the same way you did."

" _Apple!_ What the magic frog did you just say about my - -" Raven yelled but was interrupted by the baby who had started whining. It was probably because of their loud arguing. Maybe it was hungry. Or maybe it was just as purposefully annoying as her mother. And Raven wasn't referring to herself.

"What are you waiting for? Make it stop!"

"How!?" Apple whined cluelessly.

"What do you mean "how"?! Don't you know these sorts of things?"

"How should I? I've never touched a baby before this morning!"

Raven stood up and pushed the useless Apple to the side. Standing over the baby, her dark aura must have frightened it as it only screamed even louder. Grimm's sake, if anyone heard its wailing... She gently picked up it up and rocked it back and forth but the baby just kept on wailing and kicked as if it wanted to be anywhere else.

"What should I do?!" Raven asked frantically as Apple tried to comfort their offspring. Raven felt like she was going to cry as well. _I'm too young to be a mother, I'm too young to be a mother_ , she kept on repeating inside her head. She tried rocking it back and forth and whispering sweet nothingness into its ear but nothing seemed to help.

"Let me hold him?" Apple finally asked and Raven gladly let her take the baby. It was surprisingly heavy Raven realized as she suddenly didn't have to hold it anymore.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Apple suggested helplessly as the baby still wouldn't shut it.

Raven looked around their small room. "I think I have some candy in my drawer but it's probably too sour for him."

Apple gave her a stern look. "Don't you ever listen in class? All baby mammals - including human infants - drink milk."

"Well, hexcuse me, Princess, but I don't see any cows or milk lying around here!" Raven yelled back but this time in a softer voice. She was not going to go buy milk this early in the morning and the stores were probably not even open this early on a Saturday. Apple only sighed hopelessly at her as if Raven had just flipped her crown.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, we need to do something!" Raven pleaded. The little devil's wailing seemed like it would never stop. Parts of Raven wanted to simply just rip the child out of Apple's embrace and throw it out of the window and watch it fall to its demise. Who would it bother? Who would know? Sure, Apple would know but who would even believe they had had a baby delivered in their mail?

With a sigh, Raven chained herself. Throwing the unwanted baby out from a tower was both sick, disgusting and out of character. That might be something her evil mother would have done, and she was after all not her mother.

Having had a terrible and abusive parent herself, Raven had in fact promised herself that if she ever had children herself, she would make sure that they were treated and raised well. But she hadn't counted on that happening when she was still fifteen, still in high school and still dealing with boys and homework. And she certainly hadn't expected it to be with the overly-perfect Apple White.

Working with all these thoughts, Raven only first realized that the wailing had ended. She might not even have noticed the silence if Apple hadn't said anything:

"I should probably call my mother," she said. "She might have some useful advice." Apple looked around for her MirrorPhone while still holding the baby. He might have had a soothing effect on Raven but she still wanted to keep the little demon as far away as possible. "You know, with her being a mom and all."

"I got that, smartypants, but no, you shouldn't. I mean, we have to hide him, right? What do you think your mother would say if she found out?"

"I don't know, maybe something along the lines of _'congratulations Apple, I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful mother. I'm so proud of you."_ Something like that?"

"Uh, no, wow, you have like _no_ idea how parents react, do you? Have you never done anything that really made your mom go nuts? And I mean besides getting a normal A on a test."

"Oh, Raven, you silly witch! Look, just because my mom wasn't trapped inside of a magic mirror my entire childhood, doesn't mean my life has been a dance on roses either," Apple laughed cheerfully.

"Oh no, I get it. Having countless servants and maids doing your every bidding must have been _such_ a nightmare." Raven was getting mad. "Did your admiring crowd's cheers ever hurt your precious ears?"

The girls were interrupted by a familiar cry followed by the wailing they had come to know. Both girls quickly leaned towards their son to comfort him.

"Hush, hush, hush," Apple whispered softly, "we're not fighting."

"We're just a bit surprised by your sudden appearance," Raven continued while awkwardly stroking his soft cheek with her finger, desperately trying to bring her offspring some form of comfort.

The child's needs seemed to distract them from arguing, Raven realized. She had probably been a little too hard on Apple. It was just as if the blonde princess kept on unintentionally insulting her and starting fights. Raven realized that she was probably not any better herself, but lately it had been as if they couldn't go for more than a few minutes without wanting to tear the heads off each other. Raven wanted to have at least some kind of semi-friendship with Apple White but her personality and worldview were so mind-numbingly backwards that it just didn't seem possible.

Despite the teen girls' efforts, the baby kept on squealing like a stuck pig. His face was redder than Cerise's hood and snot was gushing down his fat cheeks. Raven knew two things about babies: they ate stuff and they pooped. Judging by the child's smell, he didn't need his diapers changed.

"He needs something to eat," Apple then said, having concluded the same thing as Raven.

"We could go out and buy some milk," Raven said. She didn't really want to go to the trading mall in Book's End for dairy products this early on a Saturday morning though. She wiggled her fingers as if preparing to cast a spell. "Or… I could just conjure something right here and now.!"

"Um, are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your magic isn't hexactly, well… um, didn't Grimm also forbid you to cast unauthorized spells?"

"Well, he isn't here right now and we need to get this little imp something to eat."

Apple might have had a point. Whenever she tried to use her magic for something good, it always seemed to turn into a catastrophe. But she had to try. There were so many reasons why they couldn't have a baby in here - let alone a screaming baby - that whatever happened, it'd be worth it.

"Just be careful, ok?"

"Thanks. I will."

Raven slowly raised her pale hands and channeled her attention towards her fingertips. The familiar tingling sensation of energy building up inside her soon materialized into crackling, purple electricity. Milk, Raven thought. Milk for the baby. Focus on the milk. Raven pictured a bottle of milk in her mind. A small bottle with a plastic tip, that a baby would drink from. Filled with warm milk. Raven had the image in her head and with a zippity-zap, she shut forth a lightning from her fingertips.

The purple lightning bolt zigzagged across the room until it hit Apple's mirror, hurling it in the other direction. It crashed into Raven's closet with a loud, milky sound. With fright and anticipation, Raven walked slowly towards the trembling closet. It was difficult to get the door open: something large was obviously pressing against it.

On Raven's third try, she managed to rip the closet's door from its hinges and was engulfed in a wave of milk. The white liquid washed over Raven, who felt herself getting soaked instantly. Apple shrieked and jumped onto a chair with their son in her arms. The milk poured out of the closet until the entire floor was covered in a nice eight inches of lukewarm milk.

Soaked and dripping with milk, Raven turned around to look at Apple. When she parted her lips, the white liquid spilled from her mouth. " _Got Milk?_ "

The other princess watched her in absolute horror without even smiling. Raven cursed her. That had been an epic punch-line.

"How are we gonna deal with all this milk?" Apple questioned from atop the chair. She tentatively tried dipping her toes in the milk to see if it was hot.

Raven walked through the cow juice towards Apple and took their son from her. He didn't seem bothered or otherwise upset about the sudden change of scenery and Raven felt an odd sense of pride. _Good boy_. She took the glass from her night table, ran it through the milk and was about to bring it to her son's mouth when Apple slapped her hand and the glass fell to the floor. The boy cried.

"What the spell, Apple, I was gonna feed him!"

"Babies don't drink cow milk, Raven! How do you not know any of this?"

"Look, genius, cows are the only animals that can create milk. Just like I'm the only student on this school who can do freaking magic."

"You really never had _'the talk'_ with your mother?"

"No, your mom kind of imprisoned her inside a - - "

"Fair, point taken. But come now - let's not fight. This is too important," Apple sighed and Raven was glad that she too didn't want to keep arguing without an end.

Then Apple took a deep breath and was probably about to teach Raven something useful but Raven suddenly remembered that the milk wasn't actual cow milk but was magically conjured for the sole purpose of feeding a human child. The magic juice could be consumed by anybody, be it baby, calf or human.

"Nah, I'm sure this will work." Raven picked up the glass from the floor and brought it to the infant. He squealed with joy and drank away before Apple could say anything. When the baby didn't explode or die, Raven concluded that everything was fine.

The blonde princess next to Raven sighed helplessly. "I can't believe this." Then she looked around. "What are we going to do with all this milk?"

"How about we drink it?" Raven laughed.

"How about you clean it up since it was you who brought it on in the first place."

Raven nodded. "That's fair. That's more than fair."


End file.
